


MCDONALDS! MCDONALDS! MCDONALDS!

by jakey_jake



Series: it's not gay if you live with them! [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Apples, Best Friends, Blushing, Chaos, Chocolate, Coffee, Crack, Crushes, Driving, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Gay Panic, Gen, Hamburgers, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Laughter, M/M, McDonald's, Smile, Why Did I Write This?, and kyungwon, but im exCITED ALSBHEJ, daniel is the unoffical baby, geonu is physically done with life, i think im the first person to write geonho, idk - Freeform, jaeho is so whipped its disgusting, jake is concerned, jungmin??, jungwon wants apple juice, kyungmin is going feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakey_jake/pseuds/jakey_jake
Summary: "GEONU!" Kyungmin suddenly shrieks. "GEONU, STOP!"Geonu nearly crashes into the car in front. He hits the breaks and whirls around, shouting, "WHAT?!""IT'S A MCDONALDS!" Kyungmin hollers, pointing at the window.Jungwon screams with delight, unbuckling and clambering over to Kyungmin, peering out the window."Keep your FUCKING seatbelt on," Jaeho hisses, aware that Geonu's losing his shit. "We are NOT getting McDonald's.""But Jaeho," Daniel whines, slouching in his seat. "I want McDonalds..."or: the 'I NEED U' unit and the other 2/3 of the 'Chained Up' unit are stuck in a traffic jam. Kyungmin spots a McDonald's, goes feral, and chaos ensues within the car.
Relationships: Jo Kyungmin/Yang Jungwon, Lee Geonu/Choi Jaeho
Series: it's not gay if you live with them! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129886
Comments: 57
Kudos: 25





	MCDONALDS! MCDONALDS! MCDONALDS!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudyskii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskii/gifts).



> HELLO YES IM ALIVE :D
> 
> OKAY OKAY GOTTA SET THE FACTS
> 
> AM I THE FIRST PERSON TO WRITE GEONHO?? AND KYUNGWON?? IM SCREAMINGDVGEJ
> 
> they are odd ships though. idk why my brain thought of them at 2am in the morning aldbhebjwl
> 
> f in the chat for our fallen soldier lee geonu *sigh* you will be missed deeply
> 
> ALSO THIS IS FOR @cloudyskii SO SHOUTOUT TO YOU, HAVE A COOKIE MWAH
> 
> i decided to make this a famjam series because oof why not
> 
> also if you stan stray kids and you spot the chanlix reference hi hello lets be friends :D
> 
> PLUS PLUS HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEONU WE LOVE YOU POST SOMETHING PLS KING
> 
> enjoy the chaos! <33

Geonu is calm. Geonu needs to be calm, and Geonu will stay calm.

Even with four raging fucking CHILDREN in the backseat. No, Geonu will stay calm. Inner peace and all that shit.

Jaeho looks at him worriedly. "Geonu...are you okay―?"

"Do I look okay?"

"In a word, no."

"Well, there's your answer."

"UNO!" Daniel shouts, making Geonu accidently take a sharp turn towards the wrong lane. He swears. Loudly.

"Keep it down, kids," Jaeho lectures, before turning back to Geonu. "You need a nap."

"I'm trying to get us home right now, fuckhead," Geonu groans, slamming his head on the wheel. "But we've been in this god forsaken traffic jam for FIVE HOURS."

Jaeho chuckles, running his hand through his hair. Geonu is absolutely not whipped for him. No. Not at all. "I can see that."

Geonu huffs, staring ahead. Maybe then he can effectively ignore the soft smile that Jaeho aims at him. (No, Jaeho. Go away, he's in the middle of a crisis. He doesn't need overwhelming homosexual affection right now―)

It doesn't help that he zones out every five seconds due to lack of sleep. He's tired, he's lagging, and he's buffering (and it's TOTALLY not because of Jaeho drumming a light beat on his thighs. Nope. Totally not).

Jake, in the backseat, swears like a sailor and yells inconrehently. Geonu almost has a heart attack.

Jungwon smiles. "Take two more cards, Daniel."

Daniel smirks, throwing down another card. "Pick up four."

"PICK UP!!" Jungwon shouts, grinning like a maniac, "EIGHT!!!"

Daniel sighs. Jungwon cackles. "EIGHT CARDS, RIGHT NOW."

"Ah, ah," Daniel tuts, laughing. "Pick up―"

"No―!"

"Twelve," Daniel finishes, falling over and giggling with laughter.

Jungwon groans. "One, two, three, four, fiv―shit. ARGH."

Jake mumbles something along the lines of, "Why am I here again?" while Kyungmin watches the uno game before him with a burning intensity.

"Jungwon, pull the other card on him."

"OH!"

Jaeho chuckles, watching the screaming kids in the back fondly. "Aren't they cute?"

"Are we looking at the same demonic children?"

"Oh, don't be so mopey," Jaeho grins, poking Geonu's side. He yelps. "You love us," he says cheekily.

"Unfortunately," Geonu sighs. Jaeho swears that he can feel Geonu shift a little closer to him.

"GEONU!" Kyungmin suddenly shrieks. "GEONU, STOP!"

Geonu nearly crashes into the car in front. He hits the breaks and whirls around, shouting, "WHAT?!"

"IT'S A MCDONALDS!" Kyungmin hollers, pointing at the window. 

Jungwon screams with delight, unbuckling and clambering over to Kyungmin, peering out the window.

"Keep your FUCKING seatbelt on," Jaeho hisses, aware that Geonu's losing his shit. "We are NOT getting McDonald's."

"But Jaeho," Daniel whines, slouching in his seat. "I want McDonalds..."

"We have food at home," Geonu tries, but to no avail.

"Do we have chicken nuggets at home?" Daniel sasses, making eye contact with the two people in the front seat. A silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Geonu sighs. He starts to turn towards the cursed McDonald's, Jaeho patting his head sympathetically.

"Okay, kids," he turns around, once he's in the drive-thru. "What do you want?"

"A HAPPY MEAL," Daniel claps, sweater paws and all. Geonu smiles unknowingly. "And the rest of you?"

"Happy meal, please."

"HAPPY MEAL."

"...Happy meal?"

"Apple juice," Jaeho nods. "And fries."

"Okay, so we have four happy meals, one apple juice, LOTS of nuggets and fries, and a singular black coffee."

"A singular black coffee―?" Jungwon blinks.

"For me."

"Ah."

"Actually," Jaeho interrupts, rapidly. "I'll, um. Take two apple juices."

Now, Geonu's dense. He's also incredibly tired and unable to comprehend sentences at this point, so he nods. "Two apple juices for Jaeho. Anything else?"

Jake supresses a badly hidden smile. "Nope, I think that's it."

"Great, awesome, cool," Jungwon giggles. Kyungmin blinks. "Why are you guys acting like you know something I don't? I just want my McDonalds."

Daniel leans over and whispers in his ear. One second, two seconds...

"Oh. OH."

Jaeho sinks down into his seat and mutters something. Geonu can't tell. He doesn't care. He just needs coffee.

As Geonu orders all the food, Jaeho laces his fingers into his hand. Geonu has to stop himself from slamming the gas pedal and driving off screaming.

Jaeho helps him load all the food into the car, cautiously balancing all the trays. As he dishes them out, he shoves one of the apple juices into Geonu's hands.

"Jaeho―?"

"Shut up," he mutters, turning away. "Coffee's bad for you."

Geonu smiles softly, squeezing his hand (and pointedly ignoring Kyungmin's excited screech). "Thank you."

Jaeho buffers. "Welcome you're."

Geonu laughs, his eyes crinkling, and suddenly, he doesn't feel so tired anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> okay im sorry this was so short but iTS A FAMJAM SERIES DW DW
> 
> kyungwon is more in the next fic
> 
> *sigh* i need sleep give me sleep
> 
> anyways @cloudyskii HOPE YOU LIKED IT ALBDEHBDJHBED :D
> 
> see you in the next fic! go check my other fics to survive the wait <3333


End file.
